


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time (One Shot)

by fandomsandphan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drunk Brendon, F/M, Fluff, Partying, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: Not connected to my other DTMWAGT storyA fun night out leaves you with a spotty memory and an interesting morning





	Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time (One Shot)

Alright Alright it's a hell of a feeling though...

I woke up morning after with a massive headache and a spotty memory. 

Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear. No liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself.

I looked over and saw a brown haired man next to me, and several other people around. I wasn't naked, only in my underwear thank god. My mind was racing and I had so many questions. I stood up and looked around. Everyone was either sleeping or passed out, I wasn't too sure.

You should've seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat

I picked up my dress from the floor and slipped it on, grabbing the high heels next to my dress, which I assumed were mine from the floor of the room. I could have sworn I wore flats to this party though. Once the heels were on, I looked around again, taking in my surroundings.

I was the king of this hologram. Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand...

Flashbacks from last night plagued me. The crazy dancing, random flirting, and excessive drinking came in waves, allowing me to only remember the night through these flashes.

Memories tend to just pop up. Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves. Five thousand people with designer drugs.  
Don't think I'll ever get enough.

More and more flashbacks showed me some of the night, such as who I was with and what I did. Weirdly, I seemed to spend most of the night with the brown haired man that was sleeping in the bed next to me. I didn't think he was anything important at first.

The party was insane, with everyone enjoying themselves. But everywhere you went, there was another drink being shoved into your face or some crazy new drug. I guess it's not really surprising that I got drunk very fast. And the more drunk I got, the more the memories got blurry.

Champagne, cocaine, gasoline  
And most things in between  
I roam the city in a shopping cart  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm

We broke out, the brown haired man and I. Walking around town when you're hammered is not normally a good idea, but to me and him, we were geniuses. He grabbed his smokes and I grabbed another drink and we were off.

This night is heating up  
Raise hell and turn it up  
Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"

Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time 

Everything was even crazier after that. Since we were both hammered, everything was a competition. Any dare that came out of any mouth became a harsh reality, no matter how stupid. It's a miracle neither of us died that night.

What are these footprints? They don't look very human-like

We were crazy and we saw crazy things, real and unreal. For a portion of the night I don't think we were human because I have no memory or flashback from it. So I don't know what happened, which is both a blessing and curse for me.

I wanna wake up. Can't even tell if this is a dream

Everything moved so fast and I'm sure the alcohol didn't help. Some of the flashbacks were in slow motion, which contrasted how fast I remember everything else moving. I pinched myself, this wasn't a dream.

How did we end up in my neighbor's pool? Upside down with a perfect view

Another flashback. In our crazy drunken stupor, we stumbled out to the backyard of the party house, where they so happened to have a swimming pool. Thank goodness I still had some sense, so I stopped him before he jumped in. Thankfully this was at a person's house that I knew, so I was able to get bathing suits for both of us. I guess it didn't really bother me that I didn't know his name.

Bar to bar at the speed of sound. Fancy feet dancing through this town

After we had lost interest in the party house, bar-hopping was the new thing. I still didn't know his name, but I had spent most of the night with this brown haired man and I wasn't going to stop now.

Champagne, cocaine, gasoline  
And most things in between  
I roam the city in a shopping cart  
A pack of camels and a smoke alarm

Everything just got crazier and crazier. As I'm looking around, remembering everything, I see a shopping cart in the corner and another flashback began. The brown haired man, who I suddenly remembered as Brendon, had put me in a shopping cart and wheeled me around because I was starting to fade, but didn't want to go back just yet.

This night is heating up  
Raise hell and turn it up  
Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"  
Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time

I probably would have passed out if we didn't stop to get another drink and a Starbucks along the way. But the night was still young according to Brendon, so I kept going.

I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt, but I make these high heels work

At one of the many bars we were at, I managed to lose a drinking competition and had to trade in my regular flats for stiletto heels. Looking back, I don't think I'll ever get my shoes back.

I've told you time and time again. I'm not as think as you drunk I am.

As we got drunker and drunker, the world started to spin. I'm sure I kissed Brendon for reasons not yet realized, but I didn't care at this point in time.

It's a hell of a feeling though

The hangover pain hit again as I realized I had been standing for every flashback with high heels on. I sat back down on the bed, trying not to wake Dan. I decided to check my phone, which was on the bedside table. Scrolling through my contacts, I realized that there was a new one labeled "Brendonnnnnnn". I smiled at the fact that he was probably so drunk when he wrote that.

Champagne, cocaine, gasoline... And most things in between

That's what I felt like I consumed last night, I was in so much pain. I waited a little bit and still no one awoke, so I waited until I felt okay to drive back home. I quietly walked through the house and stopped at the front door. More memories came popping up, but I just smiled to myself and walked out.

Don't threaten me with a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first Song fic so don't judge. I didn't know if the whole song is always used, so I took out a couple lines that didn't fit the story.
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol/Drugs/Partying
> 
> Based off the song Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! at the Disco


End file.
